romantic_diaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Facebook News/2016/9
September 1: ✨Recent events forecast✨ ��Flash Sale in Diamond Store-Red Plume�� Event time: 9.02 0:00 ~ 9.08 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the event, Suits will be sold partly or completely(20% discount) in diamond store. Don't miss this chance~ ��Splendid Gifts in the Kitty Garden�� Event time: 9.02 0:00 ~ 9.08 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the event, you may get login reward daily and whole set of 【Meow Gargen】 if you get all the rewards. ��PS��：only login 7 consecutive days can you get the whole set.(one-day validity) ��Who’s Workaholic -- Gold Bonus�� Event time: 9.03 0:00 ~ 9.04 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During event, add 50% Golds in Part-time. September 1 Warm reminder: About the event of daily login, you just need to enter the game and claim the reward in reward center. This event only lasts for 7 days. The reward of each day is valid only for the login day. We won’t sent again if you miss it. The event label is used to inform, not to guild you directly. September 5 Dear players， About the problem of login event (Kitty Garden), we will check the details and compensate for players who did login but failed to get the reward when the event is over. Apologies for any inconvenience and thanks for your understanding and patience. September 7: Server maintenance on Sept 8 Dear players: I often receive many advices from my players, because you are all very interested in the unlocked system -- Sky Tower. After a long-time research and test by our development and operations team, the Sky Tower system will be published soon. Due to the update of sky tower system, we will have a server maintenance at 2016/09/08 14:00 ~ 16:00 (GMT + 8). It might take about 2 hours. Main content is sky tower and some typo and other display errors. All the players can not login the game during the maintenance. Please tell your friends in the game if you see the announcement, thanks. September 8 Dear Players, The maintenance is over. You can start your jouney again.O(∩_∩)O~~ September 11 Dear players, The design event has came to a successful end. Thank you for your participation. After some discussion, we finally selected these three players as the winners: Award of Perfection: Ashley Choi 5000 Diamond, Diamond Scroll*50 Award of Excellence: Irini Topaloglou 3000 Diamond, Diamond Scroll*30 Award of Merit: Meredith Bakhtiar 2000 Diamonds, Diamond Scroll*20 Award of Participation: All the participants will win the suit of Perfect Design Work. P.S. It will cost us a long time to customize the suit of Perfect Design Work. We will send it to all the participants as soon as possible after we test it. Please pay attention to our announcement on our fan page. Congratulations! (The picture is the first prize) ]] September 11 Dear players, About Kitty Garden, the abnormal problem happened a few days ago, we had already sent the compensation of login event on Sept 9. You might not meet the condition if you haven't received it. September 13 About iOS10.0 update notes For the upcoming release of the latest iOS10.0 system, we are not sure whether the iOS version is compatible with our Romantic Diary (iOS version). Therefore, please don’t update to iOS10.0 if not necessary. Our development team will research iOS10.0 system, and we will announce again if we get any updates. ·For the related contents in use today, if you have any questions, please ask Apple or entity shop for confirmation. ·It ‘s up to you to decide whether update to the latest version or not. We apologize for any inconvenience. ]] September 14: ✨Recent events forecast✨ ��Flash Sale in Diamond Store - Music Girl�� Event time: 9.16 0:00 ~ 9.22 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the event, Suits will be sold partly or completely(30% discount) in diamond store. Don't miss this chance~ ��Time-limited sales - Shepherd Girl�� Event time:9.15 0:00 ~ 9.21 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During event, Shepherd Box is available (3000 Gold), parts of Girl and others are in it. ��Full-moon Night - Moon Rabbit�� Event time:9.15 0:00 ~ 9.30 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the event, you may get Moon Twig, which can be used to exchange set Rabbitblueprint. ��Annual Reunion Party - Autumn Moon�� Event time:9.15 0:00 ~ 9.25 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the event, a new task chain will be added.Finishing 6 tasks to get a event pack. Finish daily task chain 6 times totaly get the "Autumn Moon"suit. ��Elven Toy -- 30% discount�� Event time:9.15 0:00 ~ 9.18 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: Time-imited sales promotion -- 30% discount in ×10 Diamond&Gold Elven Toy. ��Dating Bonus�� Event time:9.17 0:00 ~ 9.18 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During event,50% affection bonus in dating. September 17 Dear players, About the problems of Shepherd Girls happened on September 15, we have fixed it on 8 AM that morning. Due to the Mid-Autumn Festival holiday, we could not fix the problem in time, so we are really sorry for for this trouble. It has been decided that, all the players who bought wrong treasures on 0 to 8 AM (Sept, 15) will get this solution: 1, Take back all the Rainbow Bubble parts from the wrong treasure boxes. 2, Return golds to players who bought wrong wrong treasure boxes. Apologies for any inconvenience. September 23: ✨Recent events forecast✨ ��The mirror of the world - Le Papillon�� Event time:9.23 0:00 ~ 9.29 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the Event,Top-up specified amount, To get the exquisite suit"Le Papillon" PS. Extra diamonds and Big Sale are excluded in the total amount ��Flash Sale in Diamond Store - Lost Bead·Winter�� Event time: 9.23 0:00 ~ 9.29 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During the event, Suits will be sold partly or completely(25% discount) in diamond store. Don't miss this chance~ ��Time-limited sales - Illusory Front�� Event time:9.24 0:00 ~ 9.30 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During event, Illusory Box is available (20 Diamonds), parts of Front and others are in it. ��Love Gifts Bonus�� Event time: 9.24 0:00 ~ 9.25 23:59 （GMT+8） Event rules: During event, 50% bonus in sending Dessert , Le Papillon]] September 26: 天空塔FAQ - ① Q1：天空塔有哪几种宝箱？对应阶位有什么用？ A：有普通宝箱，中级宝箱，高级宝箱，特级宝箱四种。 对应的阶位是打开宝箱能够获得该阶位及以下阶位服装的条件。 即3阶宝箱能夠获得3阶及3阶以下解锁的服装。 September 26: The Sky Tower FAQ - 1. Q: What kind of the treasure chests are there in the Sky Tower? And what’s the usage of each stage? A: There are 4 chests: common, middle, senior, and special chests. The corresponding stage is the necessary condition t get those clothes, for example, you can get clothes(stage 1-3 unlocked) from stage 3 chests. September 28: The Sky Tower FAQ - 2. Q: What's the difference of these chests? A: You may get one 1-5 star cloth from common chests and medium chests, but the rate of getting rare clothes is different. You may get 2 clothes(1-5 star) from advanced chests, at least a 4-star cloth. You may get 3 clothes(1-5 star) from special chests, at least a 5-star cloth. September 28: Romantic Diary added a new photo. 300px|center September 29: The Sky Tower FAQ - 3. Q: What's the use of the Sky Key? A: It can be used to open the advanced chests and special chests, and you will definitely get 4 or 5 star cloth by using Sky Key. September 29: Romantic Diary updated their cover photo. September 29: for Young Girls : See: ��Designer's Stage -- Realize Your Dream!��, Garden Maiden Dear buddies, in August, the designer contest winner Young Girls has been basically completed! When I see the designer’s picture, I would like to show you the preliminary blueprint in advance! Our art designers all have great talent for drawing! Based on the winner’s work, we made some optimization. But now we still need to wait for the relevant technical staff to make final adjustments. So the time may not be too fast, you need to wait for a period of time. And after we fully completed the design work, it will be distributed to the players who participated the event before. Of course, this suit will also be open to other players through other activities. Let’s look forward to it. Category:Facebook News